A Strange Familiar World
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: PART 4 OF YU YU NARUTO. Those that were trapped re now home, having taken a few of those they were closes to with them. What will happen now that they have returned to a strange, but familiar, world?
1. A New Life in an Old World

A New Life in an Old World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto

"There's another one!" Jiraiya squealed with glee. "Why didn't you tell me this was a hot-blooded man's paradise? This world is great!" Everyone groaned, then Tsunade punched Jiraiya for the third time since they arrived.

"Maybe we should go to Keiko's." Kurama said. "She will give us a place to stay for a while and also give us an update on the last six years." He smiled. "I'm sure that she will be happy to see that we are safe."

It took the group five minutes, and many almost suicides, to get to the Yukimura residence. They saw Keiko brushing the front of the shop and Yusuke couldn't help himself but to go over to her and pinched her ass. "You have a fine ass now, Keiko." With a scream of 'Yusuke you pervert', Keiko turned around and punched Yusuke into the ground.

Kurama could see an amused expression on Orochimaru's face. "They are just like Tsunade and Jiraiya." The other Sannins could see the similarities too. Kurama smiled as he approached the pair.

"Keiko, do you mind if we go in?" He asked. "We would like to know what has happened in the last six years, and we need to get our friends acquainted with Tokyo. They are not from here."

"So I see, Kurama." Keiko said as she turned from Yusuke. "Please go in, I'll shut the shop early and we can all have a chat. We have a lot to catch up on it seems." Her eyes rested briefly on Orochimaru and she gave a small smile. "Please enter and I'll make you all some ramen." She saw the blonde's eyes brighten. "I've been told that I'm very good at it." She led them all inside. "Now, you can tell me where you all have been. Kuwabara said something about you all being swept to a new world and becoming ninjas, but you know what Kuwabara is like."

"He told you the truth, Keiko." Kurama said. "We were all there together for three years, and Hiei, Yusuke and myself were there a further three years after he left as I am sure you've counted. While we were there we set down roots, building lives for ourselves, we were quite happy."

"Then why did you come back?" Keiko asked as she served the ramen. "If you were so happy, why didn't you stay?"

"Because I had to see my mother again." Kurama said. "I was offered the chance to go home with Koenma, but I chose to remain where my heart belonged." His hand caught Orochimaru's. "I would have never forgiven myself if I returned home, knowing I left the one I loved behind."

"How long have you and he been…" Keiko started but feel quiet before she could finish the question.

"Going out? Lovers?" Kurama asked, teasing the girl, watching as she blushed bright red. "It must be at least four and a half years now, at least." He smiled slightly as he remembered what had happened. "Lets say that Orochimaru, here, wasn't exactly the nicest guy when we first met, were you, love?" Kurama paused in thought for a moment before looking at Orochimaru. "You know, we have never actually gone on a date before."

"A… date?" Orochimaru asked, unfamiliar with the term. Jiraiya laughed.

"The snake doesn't know what a date is!" He howled in laughter. "You need to get a life!" Tsunade suddenly hit Jiraiya. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You're being an idiot." Tsunade said. "I think that its sweet that he is going on his first date at his time of life."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"Orochimaru, here, is nearing sixty." Jiraiya said before laughing again. The laugh was cut off quickly when one of Orochimaru's hands gripped him by the throat, the gold eyes now an angry red.

"You have no feelings do you?" Mamushi asked. "Orochimaru is already sensitive about the age gap between himself and Shuichi, even though the fox doesn't care." He gave an other squeeze before releasing the ninja. He then remembered that Keiko didn't know who he was. "Please forgive me. I am Mamushi, and am to Orochimaru as Youko Kurama is to Shuichi." He gave a small smile before he pressed his lips against Kurama's, and smirked when he pulled back. "That was worth all of Orochimaru' threats." Mamushi said. "It was worth it to see you so shocked." With that he released Orochimaru to take control of his body again.

"That damned snake." Orochimaru grumbled. "He likes taking advantage of any situation."

"Don't worry about it." Kurama said with a smile. "He may be an annoyance, but he is also a very good protector, is he not? I can live with him stealing kisses as long as he is there to protect us when he is needed."

"You are too kind to him." Orochimaru said.

"Not at all, you are the same towards Youko, are you not?" Kurama asked. "We need to accept each other's demons." Then Kurama grinned. "I just remember that I have to introduce you to my mother." He took Orochimaru's hand again and dragged him towards the door. "I'm sure that she'll be so happy to see the person that I have settled down with."

"I'm coming too!" Jiraiya shouted as he followed the pair.

"As if I'll let you go anywhere by yourself." Tsunade said. "You'll probably grope every girl you meet, you pervert." Jiraiya gave her a grin.

It didn't take long to get to Kurama's home, and the red-head stood nervously at the door, his hand poised to ring the bell. Suddenly Orochimaru's hand covered his, and pressed it against the door. "Orochimaru!" Kurama squeaked, but knew that he would probably never have done the deed had he been left to it himself. He could hear movement on the other side of the door and his eyes closed, then he felt strong arms wrap around him and leaned against the hard body. The next thing he heard was his mother's voice crying out 'Shuichi' and felt himself being pulled out of Orochimaru's grasp into his mother's arms. "Mother, please not so tight." Kurama said as he hugged her back.

"Shuichi, my little boy!" Shiori cried, holding the child. Kurama realised that she still hadn't realised that they had company.

"Mother, can we get inside before you finish choking me?" Kurama asked as his mother finally realised that they were not alone. She then led the group inside, motioning for them to remove their shoes before leading them to the sitting room. Now that she was over the elation of knowing that her son was safe, Shiori gave him a hard slap across his ass.

"How dare you go off like that and not tell me!" She shouted. "Anything could have happened to you!" Her eyes moved to Orochimaru. "Obviously something did, is she pregnant?" It took Kurama some time to realise that the 'she' his mother referred to was Orochimaru, and he blushed.

"Mother!" He cried as she turned to the three Sannins. "The 'she' that you refer to is a 'he'!" That seemed to stop her, Kurama took that opportunity to stand between his mother and the one that he now called his mate. "Do you forget the letter that I had delivered to you? He is the man that I mentioned." It took Shiori a moment to remember the letter that she had kept for the last three years, by then Orochimaru had the kitsune in his arms again and she couldn't believe how good they looked together.

"Trust me, Shuichi is well looked after." Tsunade said. "Orochimaru is an old friend of mine and he loves your son very much, in fact I have never seen him so close to another as he is with Shuichi. I have never seen a pair so devoted to each other. I don't know very much about Shuichi, but Orochimaru is so distrustful of others that I found it hard to believe that he actually settled down in a relationship." Tsunade smiled. "I'm Tsunade, while Shuichi was… away from home he worked for me." She pointed to Jiraiya. "That's Jiraiya, when Orochimaru and myself was younger, he made up the third person in our team. A warning, keep him away from your panties."

While all this was happening, Jiraiya was looking Shiori over. "At least she has matured gracefully, flat-chest Tsunade." Jiraiya said. "You aren't worth peeping on." Tsunade growled and tried to strangle the perverted ninja. Shiori tried to move between them.

"I don't suggest that you do that." Orochimaru said. "They always sort out their differences this way, ever since they were twelve. Most of the time it's Jiraiya who gets soundly beaten." As if Orochimaru could tell the outcome, Jiraiya screamed at Tsunade to stop, that he was sorry, anything to get her foot away from his crotch. "See what I mean?" Tsunade gave him one last glare before she released him.

"How can you stand by and let her beat him up?" Shiori asked. "Isn't he your friend?"

"He brings it on himself." Orochimaru said with a shrug. "Friend or not, I'm not going to have Tsunade try to kill me too, I'm too sensible to get on her bad side. She may be a medic, but a medic is more deadly than an ordinary person. They know what to do to kill." He saw Shiori pale. "I wasn't always a nice guy, in fact for a very long time I was one of those you'd want to avoid at all costs. Your son changed all that for me."

"Orochimaru, I don't think that is helping." Tsunade said. "You need to reassure her that her child is in safe hands. Telling her that you had a hand in a lot of your home village's problems, even when you fought with them isn't an example of what you do."

"As if I could, or would allow another to, harm him." Orochimaru replied. "He saved my life twice, and I have only returned the favour once. I am still deeply in debt to him. He is the only one that I ever loved or cared deeply about. He is somebody worth risking my life for."

"I am still here, you know." Kurama said as he felt Orochimaru's lips kiss his hair. "You don't need to talk about me as though I am absent." Orochimaru then turned Kurama's face up for a kiss.

"As if I could ever forget that you are here." Orochimaru retorted. "I'm sure that you'd never let me forget anyway." Kurama laughed as he playfully slapped his lover. "Ouch that hurt!" Orochimaru said as he pretended that his shoulder was sore. "I am in so much agony I fear that it is dislocated! I fear that it'll need kissed better."

"Kiss slut." Kurama said quietly. "You know I can't resist you, especially when you're being playful." Orochimaru smirked. "Evil snake." He then turned back to his mother. "Anyway we need to go now, we have a lot to do tonight. I just thought that you'd like to know that I was safe and sound."

"What are you talking about, you're staying here." Shiori said. "It won't take long for me to make your bed up and…"

"No, mother, its fine." Kurama said. "Really, we have a place to stay for tonight and they are expecting us. I don't want to put you through such trouble anyway."

"Shuichi." She said warningly.

"Mother, my bed is too small for both of us." Shuichi pointed out. "We come as a pair now." He smiled as his eyes closed. "We belong to each other. Just because we do not have a physical manifestation of our union, it does not mean that it is not there. I love him with all my heart and spirit and I'm sure that he feels the same too. If you want to take me in for the night, you have to be prepared to take in both of us."

"Love, you need to speak with your mother." Orochimaru said. "One night apart won't kill us, will it?" He kissed Kurama again. "I am sure that she wants to get reacquainted with you, it has been a long time since you last spoke, It's not as if you don't know where I'll be, and you may actually enjoy yourself. You missed her when you were with us, for a long time you were miserable."

"I would rather that you stay." Kurama said stubbornly. "You know that I would. Not to mention that you and she have to get used to each other. You both are large parts of my life. Plus we have Sasuke to care for, or have you forgotten about him?" His hand moved to the vials of blood in his pocket. He pressed his lips against Orochimaru's ear. "Blood only has a certain length of time before it becomes unusable, plus I want to take you with me when we speak to Koenma." He kissed Orochimaru's cheek. "Now, please stay." Orochimaru sighed gently, how could he refuse his partner's request when he looked so adorable.

"Fine, I'll stay, however you and your mother need to talk." Orochimaru said. "I will not take 'no' for an answer." He could see the retort building up in the kitsune's mind. "I mean it, Shuichi." Orochimaru said firmly. "You both have seven years to catch up on, don't you?" Kurama couldn't disagree with that. "Right, that's decide then, is it?" Kurama just nodded. "That's good."

"I guess I expected to have to surrender on a few points." Kurama said. "I'm just happy that you're going to be here with me." He hugged the snake Sannin.

"Wow, this place has changed quite a lot in seven years." Yusuke said as he and Hiei walked along the street, stopping outside one of the houses. "Do we have to tell him that we're back?"

"Detective, just do it." Hiei snapped. "You're the one that wanted to come here so get it over with." He gave Yusuke a kick towards the apartment door. "I want to spend as little time as…"

"Hiei-san!" Yukina shouted as she ran out the apartment. "Yusuke-kun!" She hugged the pair. "Where is Kurama-kun? Is he okay?"

"Hey, Shorty, it looks like you've grown a few inches since we last saw each other." Kuwabara said. "Well, don't stand in the doorway like a pair of idiots, come in. Hey sis, we have company!"

"Hiei-san, tell me everything!" Yukina said excitedly.

"Well, there isn't much to tell." Hiei said. "We're all fine."

"Hiei, tell me!" The siblings glared at each other.

"For the love of…" Yusuke said. "It's nothing to worry about, Yukina. We've all grown up since we left here. Kurama has even fallen in love, no exactly the type that I thought that he'd go for, but each to their own."

"He's still with Orochimaru then." Kuwabara said. "What does he see in that traitorous beast anyway?"

"You haven't seen them in the last four years, how can you judge him still?" Hiei snapped. "You know nothing about what we have had to do over the past few years. You went and left us, remember."

"Yeah, and I would do it again." Kuwabara retorted. "I have a nice home and a good job, things I wouldn't have had if I remained there. Anyway how did you get back?"

"It's kinda a long story, Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "We just found out the way to get here recently. I just thought that you'd like to know that we are back."

Shuichi caught Tsunade's arm before she could leave. "I would like you to come with us." Shuichi said. "I'm sure that Koenma would be glad to see you again."

"You… you're going to see Koenma?" Tsunade asked. She had a lot to say to the young God, and Shuichi knew it. "Can I really go with you both?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't going to go through with it." Kurama said with a smile. "Mum, we'll be back later." He led the group out of the house, and heard a familiar cry. "It looks like Puu has decided to find Yusuke." Kurama said, when the large bird-like creature dropped to the ground beside him."

"Puu, puu!" The bird said, nuzzling the kitsune.

"I'm happy to see you to." Kurama said with a laugh. "Yusuke is either at Keiko's or Kuwabara's. We need to go to see Koenma. Tell that lazy detective to get his ass moving." The bird voiced his approval before seeking out its detective. "Puu is Yusuke's spirit beast, the manifestation of his spirit. Eight years ago, Yusuke died saving a child and was given an egg. In that egg he nourished Puu with all his actions that he did. Had he been selfish, Puu would have killed him, rather than be devoted to him. I'm hoping that Koenma can do the same for Sasuke." He led them to a, seemingly dilapidated, archway. Kurama concentrated his spirit energy and focused it on the gateway, making the air feel as though it was full of static. "Walk through the archway. On the other side of it is the Reikai, the world of the dead." The group walked through the, newly created, portal.

When they exited the portal, they were standing in front of a large fortified gate. "On the other side of this gate lies the heart of the Reikai, it is through there that the Shinigami do their work, collecting the souls of the dead and transporting them here to be 'processed'." Kurama approached the door, not knowing what to expect, And just as he was about to push the buzzer, the door opened to reveal a young woman in a pink kimono and with blue hair in a ponytail.

"Kurama!" She shouted and leaped into Kurama's arms. "It's been so long!" Kurama laughed as he hugged the woman back. "Who are your friends? Koenma said that we would get a visit from you, but I don't recall him saying that we would have company."

"It's okay, Botan, Koenma-san knows who these three people are." Kurama said. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-koi, this is Botan, one of the Shinigami that I mentioned. She spent most of the time with us before we went to your world." He looked at Botan. "This is Tsunade, the woman that the four of us worked for when we were in that world, Jiraiya, an open pervert who writes pornographic material, and Orochimaru, my partner. That three is probably amongst the strongest fighters in the world they came from." Botan's jaw dropped as she looked at the three Sannin.

"Uh, welcome." She said when she had regained her composure. "Welcome to the Reikai."


	2. Those Who Have Loved and Lost

Those Who Have Loved and Lost

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Botan led the small group through the building before stopping outside a large door. "I'm just warning you, Koenma isn't in a good mood. He has been sulking a lot since he came back here four years ago." The Shinigami paused. "It's almost as though he's lovesick."

"Then maybe seeing Tsunade will help." Kurama said with a sly smile. "Koenma had a 'thing' for her, and maybe it will cheer him up." Botan stared at Kurama for a moment, before her gaze moved to the woman that Kurama had mentioned. She took her time in scrutinizing the Sannin before she looked back to Kurama.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look like his type." Botan said before a fist connected with her face, knocking her back against a wall. "Ouch." Botan said when she picked herself up off of the ground, where she had landed after Tsunade punched her. "That hurt, where did she learn to do that? Not from Yusuke I hope."

"Unfortunately not." Orochimaru said. "She has always had very precise chakra control, and that allows her to be so strong. I'm sure that she could teach him a few things about knocking people out, eh Jiraiya?"

Botan healed the bruise easily before she opened the door. "Koenma-sama, you have guests!" She said as she motioned the others to enter the room. "Kurama has returned with a few friends." She saw Ayame standing beside Koenma. "Ayame-san." She said, greeting her superior. "Kurama has returned here with the ones he named as the Sannin." Koenma looked up sharply as the four approached him.

"Tsunade is it really you?" Koenma asked as he hugged her. "I never thought that I'd see you again and here you are!" Tsunade hugged him back before slapping him.

"That is for running off and worrying me!" She shouted. "The least you could have done was to tell me that you were going!" Kurama and the others laughed as the irate Hokage berated Koenma. When she finished, she smiled as though the outburst hadn't happened.

"Koenma, you know why we're here, don't you?" Kurama asked.

"I believe that I have an idea. Follow me." Koenma said as he walked towards the other door in the room, and it swung open on his approach. "He's in here somewhere." Koenma waded through the spirits, the others following when a hand gripped Orochimaru's shoulder.

"My little boy is all grown up!" The spirit said, and Orochimaru turned slowly, facing the voice. "It is you, Orochimaru!" It was then that Orochimaru recognized the voice that he hadn't heard in over forty years.

"Mother?" He asked quietly, noticing that Kurama had stopped too, accosted by a stranger in Orochimaru's eyes. He felt a pair of ghostly arms wrap around him, and he felt warm and safe.

"Kuronue, you can let go now!" Kurama said as the ghost hugged him.

"I knew it was you, Youko Kurama." The bat demon said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a very long and boring story." Kurama said. "Cutting it short, we're after a boy that died before his time."

"Boring." Kuronue said. "Now, tell me, you aren't still moping over me, are you?" Kurama blushed and his eyes moved over to Orochimaru. "Oh, I thought that you didn't like snakes, my vulpine friend."

"Times change." Kurama said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Time changes us all." Kuronue smirked before kissing Kurama when he was sure that the snake was watching.

Mamushi and Orochimaru seethed at the closeness of the demon and his partner, and the kiss made the pair snap. They stormed over there and dragged Kurama out of Kuronue's arms and gave the kitsune a more possessive kiss, before shooting the bat demon a look that said 'mine'. "Orochimaru-sama, this is Kuronue." Kurama said. That made the Sannin seethe even more, his eyes narrowed when he took in the 'threatening' looks of the bat demon and he tightened his grip.

"Oh, he's protective already." Kuronue said. "It looks like he will be good for you, be something for you that I never could have been." Kurama opened his mouth to say something but Kuronue gently closed it, kissing his cheek. "Those that are here are those that cannot rest easily because of regrets before their death. They can't accept that they can't do what they want, and so remain in a state of limbo until they do accept their fate." His eyes met Orochimaru's. "I can see that you make him happy, so I ask you to continue to do so, snake." Orochimaru nodded as Kuronue turned away from them. "Youko Kurama, may I see your true form one last time before I depart this place?" A moment later and Youko Kurama looked upon his old partner. "Thank you, my old friend." Kuronue said. "I wish you and your snake all the happiness."

"Kuronue, I'm so…" Youko started.

"Don't say it, had you tried we would both be here. Anyway I knew that you were never meant for me. We clicked, but not in the way that we needed to. We didn't fit like you and him. Don't feel sorry for the path that destiny has led you down. You both belong together." Kuronue said sharply. "Don't keep blaming yourself over what has happened. You have a new life, don't let the grievances of the past hold you back." With that the bat demon left them. Kurama reached out towards the departing demon, but Orochimaru pulled him tighter against him.

"He's in peace now, let him go." He said, kissing the kitsune's tears away. Kurama just nodded. Kurama then saw a man and a woman watching them and felt slightly embarrassed, and blushed even more when Orochimaru guided him over to them.

"Is this the one?" The woman asked as she scrutinized the kitsune. "He doesn't seem like much."

Youko was just about to snap something out, but Orochimaru covered the kitsune's mouth with his hand. "Mother!" Orochimaru said. "Looks can be deceptive. He is more capable than Tsunade." The woman blinked in surprise. "Honestly, mother, he shares the first Hokage's Mokuton. He is a force to be reckoned with in battle, I can tell you that."

"Hmm, then maybe he deserves the benefit of the doubt then." She said. "Does he deserve you though?"

"I've been more loyal to your son than many others would have been." Kurama said as he transformed back t his human form. "I love him too much to do anything to harm him, or to betray him. He is my partner and I love him dearly." He felt Orochimaru nuzzle his neck. "I am sure that nothing could ever make me hate him being around. He is, after all, mine." A hand caressed Orochimaru's face. "I expect that he feels the same about me. Our hearts belong to each other, nothing can, or will, change that." It was then that he saw the smile on the woman's face. "What?"

"You are the type of person I always wanted for my baby." She said. "I have no doubt that you'll stick with him through thick and thin." Her gaze then hardened. "Just make sure that you look after my little boy."

"Mother!" Orochimaru cried, blushing bright red. "I'm sixty, not six!"

"You're still my little boy, never forget that." Orochimaru's mother said, then her eyes opened wide. "Has it really been that long?" Orochimaru nodded. "Well I never. Doesn't time fly when you aren't alive to live it?" She smiled, hugging the Sannin. "Take care of yourself."

"I always have done, and I doubt that it'll change now." He watched as his mother walked away.

"Just look after yourself. You are, after all, the only chance I have of becoming a grandmother." She said, before grinning over her shoulder. "I'm sure that snake will give you a helping hand with that if you need it." Orochimaru just stared, shocked silence at his mother's words. Kurama smiled slightly as his arms moved around Orochimaru's waist.

"I liked your mother's idea." He whispered into Orochimaru's ear. "You did say that you wanted children." Orochimaru squeezed his legs together subconsciously.

'You know you won't be doing that when it comes down to it.' Mamushi said. 'I think you'll be a shameless…'

'Shut up!' Orochimaru yelped mentally. 'I don't need to hear that!'

'What's the matter? Is it getting too close to the truth, Orochi-chan?' Mamushi said, unable to keep silent. 'I bet you'll be a meek, submissive partner when…'

'I said shut up!' This time Orochimaru blushed, making Kurama wonder what was happening inside the Sannin's mind.

"Orochimaru, are you okay?" He asked before the Sannin hid his face by nuzzling the kitsune's neck. Kurama stroked the Sannin's long hair. "Was it what your mother said?" Orochimaru shook his head. "Maybe it was the snake then?" This time the Sannin nodded. "Don't worry about what he says. He is probably just teasing you."

"No. what he says is the truth." Orochimaru said, finally admitting the truth to himself. "I am quite likely to act like a… a…" He couldn't continue, but Kurama got the idea.

"We'll see when the time comes." Kurama said. "Although I can understand why being compared to a female dog is so embarrassing." He paused for a moment. "Maybe you would prefer being my vixen?" The Sannin's blush got worse. "Aww, how sweet." Kurama said, unable to stop himself from teasing the Sannin. "You look much cuter when you're blushing."

"I'm not cute!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade followed Koenma through the spirits, unaware that Kurama and Orochimaru weren't behind them. Suddenly a hand caught Tsunade's arm, drawing her attention away from Koenma and Jiraiya. "You're not planning on passing by without talking to us, are you?" A familiar voice asked. A voice that Tsunade had dreamed about for so very long said. Tsunade turned slowly. She saw the two people that she had most wanted to see in a long time.

"Dan? Nawaki?" She asked, almost afraid of what would be said. "Is that really you?"

"Don't be silly, sis, of course its us!" Nawaki said, laughing at his sister's question. "Who else would it be?" He got clonked on his head for his question. "Ow, Dan that hurt!"

"Good, you haven't seen your sister in a while, and this is how you act." Dan gave Nawaki another knock for good measure. "So how have you been, Tsunade?"

"I've been better." Tsunade said. "Although I am now the Hokage." The pair stared at her in disbelief. They remembered how much she didn't want that position. "After your death, Dan, I left Konoha with Shizune. The three of us, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and myself, all left Konoha. In the end we all travelled down our set routes only to meet up once more." She saw Orochimaru and Kurama approaching the way that the others had went in. "When we all met up together, Orochimaru was an enemy of Konoha. That red haired young man with him, is the one that tamed the snake, so to speak." As if on cue, the pair stopped to share a tender kiss. "I would hate to be anyone that tries to harm one of them. That red head has better Mokuton abilities than our grandfather had, Nawaki."

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing well now, Tsunade." Dan said. "I am glad that our village is in safe hands, in your safe hands. I can rest easy now." Dan kissed Tsunade gently. "You need to get on with your life now. If you stay in the past, you'll only remain unhappy." She saw Nawaki nodding.

"I agree with Dan on that, sis." Nawaki said. "We're happy, you should be too." A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek. "If you have a chance to be happy, you should take it." Nawaki's eyes moved to Orochimaru again. "If he can find happiness from a different world, why can't you?"

Jiraiya looked around and saw that he was the only one still following Koenma through the hall. They came to a stop behind a boy. Jiraiya knew before Koenma said the name that this was Sasuke. Sasuke turned around, sadness clearly evident in his eyes. "He died before his time." Koenma said. "He is held here, a spirit inside a limbo of his own creation. His life sacrificed when it didn't need to be, and yet he cannot return to the world of the living because he has nothing to return to."

"That was why we came to see you." Kurama said as he and Orochimaru caught up with them. He pulled out the vials of Sasuke's blood. "I know that I could get a body created for him, however we need the soul to return to it. Is there a way that it could be done?"

"If you get the body recreated then I shall see what I can do." Koenma said. "I believe that you are speaking of Yomi's artificial womb, are you not?" Kurama nodded. "I guess I can look into it while the process is happening. However, don't you need Yomi's agreement to get this started?"

"Of course we do, but I'm going to ask Hiei and Yusuke to approach Mukuro too. I'm sure that if Yomi has the ability, then she would too. It may make Yomi more cooperative too. He is always looking for ways to get one up on her." Kurama smiled slightly. "Plus it would be fun to see who would get done first." Sasuke's eyes moved to him. "May we go, we have a lot to do, Koenma." Koenma nodded as he led the group back, catching Tsunade before they totally left.

"Be quick, there is only so long that I can hold my father's questioning off as to why I haven't started processing his spirit. Just now he's lucky that I have so many to do, but it won't last forever."

"Thank you, Koenma-sama." Kurama said as he led the group back to the portal. "We will be in touch as soon as we possibly can be."

The group returned to Ningenkai, where they met up with the others and explained the situation. Hiei and Yusuke both agreed to approach Mukuro with one of the vials, and Naruto insisted that he accompanied them. Kurama and Orochimaru would go to see Yomi with Kabuto accompanying them. "Very well, now that we've decided, we can leave tomorrow." Kurama said before looking at Hiei. "Do you know where the entrance to the Makai is?"

"As if I could forget. I spent a while patrolling there, remember." Hiei said, feeling offended at the question. "I'll show you where the location is tomorrow when we leave."


	3. The Past, The Present and the Future

The Past, the Present and the Future

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It took no time at al for Hiei to find the portal the next day, and the two groups were soon travelling towards their intended targets. "Is there anything that we need to know about this 'Yomi'?" Kabuto asked. "I don't want to be going into a dangerous situation."

"Well, Yomi can be dangerous. He is more powerful than Youko Kurama is." Kurama said. "However he won't attack without provocation. He isn't so rash as what he was when he was younger." He smiled slightly. "Youko Kurama did him a world of good by blinding him. Then again it could be said not too."

"He eats people." Yusuke said from the front of the group. "Especially Kurama when his gaze falls on him." Orochimaru looked between the blushing kitsune and the Toushin. "He also has a son that has more than a little of Kurama in him."

"Yusuke, that's enough!" Kurama cried. "Shura does not look like me, he is Yomi's kid!"

The group travelled a while without anyone saying a word when Kabuto started speaking again. "So just how large is this place?"

"There are different levels. You wouldn't survive the middle, not speaking of the deeper depths. We are currently on the top level, and we are on what once belonged to Yusuke's ancestor. Many of the demons here will not harm us because they know that Hiei and myself are Yusuke's allies. Although there are those that will try to challenge you anyway. Here, you can't afford to let your guard down for a moment. They have no qualms of killing opponents as they sleep either. This is a place where 'law' means 'do what you can to survive'."

"And on that note, this is where we leave you." Yusuke said. "You know where you're going from here, don't you?" Kurama nodded. "Good, cause I definitely don't want to go back to Gandara unless I have to." Kurama smiled at that.

"Have no fear. We'll get there before you get to Mukuro's." Kurama said with a cocky grin before he led Orochimaru and Kabuto towards their destination as Hiei led the others towards theirs.

Kurama's group had been travelling for almost a week before Kurama became aware that they were being followed. Their tail wasn't being particularly careful either. A look at each of his companions told him that they were also aware of the follower. Kurama motioned quickly for his companions to separate as he created three shadow clones to replicate them. He knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto would know what to do without any explanation. The day before they had entered Yomi's land, so this spy was probably one of Yomi's more inept trackers. Once he was sure that the others would be in place, he slid to a halt, knowing that the follower also came to a halt. "Come out, you're surrounded by now." Kurama said, but still the follower didn't show himself, until Orochimaru and Kabuto reappeared, carrying the squirming youth between them. It took Kurama a moment to realise just who was following them. "Shura, is that you?" He asked the demon. "You have certainly grown fast." Shura thrashed in the grip of the two Jinchuuriki. "You can let him go. He's Yomi's son, and I doubt that he'll want a thrashing from his dad."

With Shura in the group they reached Gandara a few days later. Yomi was waiting for them to arrive. "How was he?" He asked Kurama when they arrived.

"You really don't want to know, Yomi." Kurama said, sounding as though he had never left. "I doubt that he could have fooled a normal human, not speaking about humans like myself and my companions." Kabuto looked over the statesman-like demon in front of him. Surely Kurama was wrong about the man. "Yomi, this is Kabuto and Orochimaru."

In a moment, Yomi was behind the men. "I just hope that this man" He touched Orochimaru's shoulder, "knows what he is letting himself in for."

"I'm sure that I do, Yomi-kun." Orochimaru said, making Kurama laugh. He wondered how long since Yomi had been referred as anything but 'Yomi-sama'. "Why don't you let Kabuto have a look at your… disability? He is a renowned medic from where we are from, and can normally fix anything." Kurama smirked as he saw Yomi stiffen. He knew that Yomi would want that very thing more than anything.

"What do you want in return?" He asked, ignoring Orochimaru and sent his question to Kurama. He was suspicious of the intentions of his, once, ally and his obvious lover. "Kurama, you have never offered something for free in the entire time that we were together."

"You're correct." Kurama said, his eyes met Yomi's unseeing ones. "I do have a request of you in return." Kurama pulled out a vial of the precious crimson liquid. "This blood belonged to a child that died before his time. I know that you can grow bodies from the smallest drops of blood, so don't deny it." He handed the vial to Yomi. "The child belonged to a particularly powerful demon, who is visiting Mukuro with the same request." Kurama smirked. "Whoever completes the body first shall have his eternal gratitude."

Yomi uncorked the vial and took a sniff of the contents. "This person was part demon, possibly kitsune blood is mixed with human, am I correct?" Yomi asked. "Its ancestor must have been quite powerful to have been able to reproduce with a human to start this off."

"It's the same demon that the boy belonged to." Kurama confirmed. "You can do this, am I correct?"

"Of course I can." Yomi said. "However this may bring out… unfavourable characteristics as the latent demonic blood will likely be awakened by any tampering that I do. Just remember the deal. I'm sure that you know where I want him to be." With that Yomi swept out of the room.

Kurama turned to Kabuto. "What Yomi meant was that he wants you in his rooms every night, no exceptions." Kabuto's eyes opened wide. "Until this is over, you're his 'plaything'. Your healing abilities will be very handy in the upcoming nights, and once Yomi finds out that ability, he could become quite… creative."

"Creative?" Kabuto asked, feeling that he didn't need to know the answer to that question.

"Yes, Yomi likes using toys before, during and after sex." Kurama said. "He doesn't form emotional bonds with people… well not since with Youko Kurama, and you see the physical effects of that 'relationship'." Kurama gave a less than reassuring smile. "Have fun, Kabuto-kun."


End file.
